Movie Night
by hurriCADE
Summary: Cat didn't like scary movies. In fact, she absolutely hated them. So why was she watching one now? Cade oneshot! Yes, romantically. Don't like, don't read. Warning: extra cheesy!


**A/N: Just a little cade fic to celebrate the new year, 2012! (End of the world, here I come!) Jade may be a bit OOC, but I kind of used her behaviour in 'Jade Gets Crushed' as a baseline considering she wasn't trying to uphold her image while she was with Andre. Also add the fact that she is in love with Cat in this fic. Does that make sense? Oh well, I tried xD**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes. Wait, no. Nevermind.**

* * *

><p>Cat didn't like scary movies. In fact, she absolutely hated them. She thought they were creepy and twisted, and she just couldn't understand why someone would <em>want<em> to watch something that was going to scare them. So why was she watching one now? The answer to that question was the tall, dark haired beauty sitting next to her. Her pale girlfriend was completely absorbed in the horror flick, fascinated by the twists and gore.

Cat and Jade had been dating for some time now and, while they did have their disagreements, they had learned to compromise and respect each others' interests. Last week Jade had painfully sat through the two-hour long _'Princess Ponytropolis' _movie that Cat had wanted to see. Now Cat was accompanying Jade in the _Saturday scares' _movie special; the small girl was curled up against the taller girl's side, pressed as close as humanly possible with the blanket pulled up tightly to her chin.

"Are you sure you don't want me to turn it off?" Jade asked for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Cat shook her head, looking up to meet her girlfriend's concerned and caring gaze, a look she only let Cat see.

"No, I'm okay. It's not that scary," Cat said with a cute smile. In reality she _did_ want Jade to turn it off, but she knew Jade liked these kind of movies and she wanted her to be happy. Jade seemed to see right through her lie but decided to let it go, turning her attention back to the screen.

Cat turned her attention to the screen too, but regretted it instantly as she saw it was on a particularly gory part. A guy screamed in agony as his arm was severed clean off and blood began to spurt out; Cat quickly pulled the covers over her face, closing her eyes as she put her shielded face against Jade's shoulder. Jade glanced over at the moving bundle of blankets sitting next to her and sighed, moving to stroke the scared girl's red velvet hair.

"It's okay Cat. It's just a movie; it's not real," Jade soothed and Cat slowly tried to calm herself, peeking out of the blankets to stare into the green iris' of the pale girl. The pools of green were gentle and serene and they seemed to have a calming effect on Cat. "You've seen how movie makers create films, it's just fake blood and props," Jade reasoned.

"…Like when we made that movie for Dale Squires?" she inquired slowly. Jade nodded, a small grin making its way onto her face at her girlfriend's cuteness.

"Yes, exactly like that," she said gently ruffling Cat's bright hair, causing Cat to giggle and half-heartedly fix her hair. "Better?" Jade asked, referring to her movie frights. Cat nodded with a smile, and Jade returned the smile before turning back to the movie.

Cat stayed relatively calm for awhile, keeping herself occupied by playing with Jade's hands. She drew shapes on Jade's palms using her own pink-painted nails, massaged her wrists, traced her veins, anything to distract herself from the frightening scenes on the TV. And it worked for a little while, but eventually the movie began to near it's end as the climax began to unfold. Multiple screams dragged Cat's attention onto the movie just in time for her to see a man in a mask jump out of nowhere and begin to stab someone repeatedly.

"Oh my God, Jade!" Cat whimpered, hugging the unsuspecting girl as she practically buried her face between the couch and Jade's back. Jade jumped slightly at the unexpected attack and turned to see Cat who was now cowering behind her.

"Okay, that's it," Jade said sternly, grabbing the remote and changing the channel to some kid's program about a webshow. Cat peeked out from behind Jade, seeing the horrifying images were no longer on the screen, and sat back in her original spot.

"I'm sorry Jade," Cat apologized sadly, feeling guilty that Jade couldn't watch the movie she wanted to. Jade shook her head, once again showing her caring side that only Cat got to see as she hugged the remorseful girl.

"Cat, I don't care about some stupid horror flick," Jade said, rubbing Cat's back in calming circles. Cat leaned back into the hug so she could see Jade's face.

"You don't?" she asked, the innocence and confusion in her voice once again prying a smile onto the older girl's mouth.

"No," Jade said simply, brushing a lock of red hair from Cat's face. "I care about _you_, Cat. I'm in love with you, not with scary movies."

A slow smile worked it's way onto Cat's face as she hugged Jade again. "Awww! Jade, you're so sweet!" she gushed. Jade rolled her eyes as her cheeks reddened at the statement, but she hugged her back anyway.

"Whatever. Tell no one," Jade warned half-heartedly.

Cat's smile turned teasing over Jade's shoulder. "Oh, but I have to! I'll tell Tori, and Andre, and Robbie, and Beck-"

"Cat!" Jade exclaimed in surprise, pulling away from the hug. Seeing the playful look in her partner's eyes she relaxed, laughing along with the red haired girl.

"I love you, Jade," Cat said quietly, leaning up to kiss her girlfriend before cuddling into Jade's warm embrace. Jade's face lit up with a goofy smile and, even though she tried to hide it, Cat saw it.

"I love you too, Cat," Jade said, hugging the girl closer to her.

Cat still hated scary movies; she couldn't help it. But she would be lying if she said she didn't like the outcome of watching them with Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end! (I know. Creative, right?) Feel free to review and tell me what you thought:) Were you grinning at the adorableness? Were you cursing me for their OOCness that was so horrid it was actually an insult to Jade and Cat's characters? Were you thinking to yourself 'This was so cheezy I could make a cheesecake out of all this cheeziness!'? (yeah, I dunno..)**

**You know what I've always wondered? Who would be the one to wear the pants, or be more in control, in Cade? Would it be Jade, for obvious powerful and controlling reasons? Or Cat, because she is so adorable and persuasive she could get Jade to do what she wanted and Jade wouldn't care because she doesn't want to hurt Cat? Did that make sense? Just a question to ponder… What do you think? **

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:D**

**~;3'~hurriCADE~';3~**


End file.
